


у природы нет плохой погоды

by adorkable



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: — Ну и погодка, — шепчет Колин.сборник
Relationships: Colin Farrell/Charlie Hunnam
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ПАНДЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕ  
> это пизделово затянулось, пора заканчивать
> 
> (этот нельс был из тех кто просто любит дрочить
> 
> работа написала для фана, могут быть ошибки, простите за неровный почерк)

От стены он чувствует только холод. Недолго. Прикосновения жаром проходятся от плеч до самой задницы, которую сжимают.  
Движение идёт в обратную сторону, ладони согревают поясницу, лопатки, гладят безостановочно.  
Хочется засмеяться, да только дыхания не хватает. Его Чарли сейчас старается экономить, а когда поцелуй заканчивается, выдыхает:

— У тебя сколько рук?  
— Две, — ответ мгновенный, как и поцелуй в шею.  
— У меня другие сведения.

Его собственные пальцы не торопятся касаться в ответ также быстро. То ли в попытке растянуть удовольствие, то ли в смутном ощущении, что раз коснувшись так, как на самом деле хочется, остановить себя уже не получится.

— Я тактильный человек.

 _Я знаю_ , — отвечает Чарли мысленно.

— И на тебе всё ещё много одежды, это как брать крепость штурмом.  
— Перед этим её нужно исследовать? — непонятно, каким образом мысли продолжают формироваться.  
— Да, — смех оседает возле уха.  
— И как оно?  
— Очень... — Колин медлит, когда залезает под толстовку. Пальцы его проходятся по поджавшемуся животу Чарли совсем немилосердно. 

_Мы тут, вообще для чего собрались?_ — вот такой вопрос у касания. 

— Очень? — подсказывает Чарли, сам цепляется за рубашку и с досадой думает, что под ней ещё майка. Ему бы тоже пригодилось на несколько рук больше.  
— О чём мы говорили? — спрашивает, а потом целует опять. 

В ответ Чарли стонет и открывает рот ещё шире.  
Стена перестаёт быть холодной, вряд ли он вообще продолжает её ощущать. Толкается бёдрами вперёд, на пробу. Колин в поцелуе почти заикается, сбивается.  
Это забавно и это охуеть, как горячо.

— Мы говорили о погоде, — гнёт своё Чарли.

Колин продолжает гладить его под толстовкой. От каждого прикосновения хочется сорвать её с себя. Но ещё хочется прижать её поближе к телу, задержать происходящее.

— Да? — пальцы касаются спортивных штанов.

Что-то в их гардеробе в этот день не совпадает с тем, как Чарли п…

— Мне кажется, ветер должен начать дуть южнее, — акцент Колина становится всё сильнее. Чарли прикрывает глаза и наслаждается. Он точно не в состоянии выбрать, чем наслаждается больше. Скорее всего тем, как его ноги медленно, но верно всё сильнее разъезжаются в стороны, а Колин продолжает тереться о него. И заодно прижимать к стене. Всеми возможными и приятными способами. Хотя есть ещё один.  
— Этот ветер больше похож на штормовое предупреждение, — говорит, когда чувствует пальцы между своими ягодицами.

Колина его фразочки забавляют, а Чарли пытается не растерять желание посмеяться.  
Губы касаются его родинки у носа, дыхание от этого перехватывает сильнее, чем от всех предыдущих действий.

— Как хорошо, что мне есть за что ухватиться, — совершенно ужасающая пошлость, ещё и чуть ли не промурлыканная, но Чарли смеётся хрипло.

Они целуются ещё и ещё, Чарли пытается ухватиться за волосы, но в итоге лишь скребёт ногтями от затылка до самой шеи. Оказывается, это чувствительное место Колина. Тот толкается бёдрами вперёд и разрывает поцелуй. Хрипло дышит в губы, смотрит в глаза, смотрит довольно, слегла улыбаясь. Чарли улыбается в ответ.

— Я смотрел достаточно твоих фильмов, — признаётся Колин.  
— Достаточно для чего?  
— Для того, чтобы пошутить про посвящение в рыцари.

Он касается паха Чарли раскрытой ладонью, вжимает её и сам стонет, словно не чувствовал стояк до того.

— О нет, — смех выходит кривым.  
— О да, — Колин опускается на колени, задирает толстовку, мажет губами по животу. Не поцелуи это, а тот самый ветер в направлении юга. И Чарли, кажется, сносит.  
— Кто писал нам сценарий? — Чарли ведёт ладонью по его щетине, поддевает подбородок, чтобы ещё раз посмотреть в глаза. Смех из них ушёл, осталось лишь возбуждение и хитрость.  
— Лучше не спрашивай, тебе не понравится.

Самое время пошутить хоть про что-то ещё, но Колин вжимается лицом в пах, трётся так, что у Чарли взрывается что-то в груди.

— Диалоги, — голос чуть срывается, хочется рухнуть на пол следом за Колином: — диалоги полная брехня.  
— Тогда давай помолчим, — ладонями он оглаживает живот Чарли ещё раз и тянет резинку штанов вниз.

И они действительно замолкают, Чарли приходится чуть свести ноги — Колин стягивает штаны и трусы чуть выше колен. Член сразу берёт в руку и Чарли едва не пропускает момент, когда головку обхватывают чужие (ярко красные, это отвлекает внимание) губы.  
Закрыв глаза Колин скользит языком по головке. В движении этом для Чарли нет ничего нового, не считая того, кто именно его исполняет. Пальцами хочется коснуться затылка и протолкнуться глубже. Вместо этого Чарли обводит ухо Колина одной рукой, а второй вжимается в стену стиснутым кулаком.  
Молчать сейчас особенно тяжело, но он справляется. Вместо слов только дышит. Можно тоже закрыть глаза и тогда станет похоже, что в комнате идёт борьба. Можно, но влажные звуки, которые издаёт Колин — они всё равно выдают суть процесса.  
Он держит Чарли за бедро, вытаскивает член изо рта и одним движением языка проходится от основания до головки. Чарли видит, как дрожат ресницы и отчаянно желает посмотреть в чужие глаза. Прямо сейчас.  
Может им и правда не так уж и нужно разговаривать, ведь Колин в этот момент открывает наконец глаза. Эмоции в них Чарли прочитать не в состоянии, ему плевать.  
Колин повторяет движение, в этот раз так, чтобы Чарли прочувствовал каждую секунду.  
Он облизывает даже собственные пальцы, которые сжимают член.  
Чарли стонет и касается его рта, проводит по губам кончиками пальцев. Не были бы и его глаза открыты — мог бы поклясться, что ответные поцелуи ему показались.  
В следующий раз Колин насаживается сильнее, впуская Чарли глубже. Ни о каком рыцарстве и речи быть не может.  
Прикосновение с бедра пропадает, Чарли смотрит за тем, как Колин сжимает себя сквозь джинсы.  
Смотрит и ему достаточно. Этого через край.  
Он едва успевает что-то рыкнуть сквозь зубы, хотя недовольства в этом уж точно нет никакого. Колин отстраняется. Сперма пачкает его пальцы.  
Чарли правда думает опуститься рядом. Его даже не смущает пол и его заведомое неудобство. Подтянув белье и штаны обратно, он уже готов присоединиться к Колину, но тот сам поднимается. 

— Дай я... — начинает Чарли, но не успевает закончить.  
— Нет, давай лучше ты снимешь эту проклятую толстовку, — он целует в уголок рта и ждёт.

Чарли выпутывается из неё быстрее, чем когда-либо и готов бросить её на пол, но Колин перехватывает её и вытирает свою руку.

— Не буду извиняться.

Как будто ему есть за что.

— И всё же, — Чарли кладёт руку на член, сжимает через ткань джинсы, сам ловит ртом выдох.  
— В следующий раз, когда ты сбреешь бороду.

Чарли вскидывает брови. Вот уж что он ожидал услышать, так точно не это. Удивление и вопрос написаны на его лице, он не пытается их скрыть.

— Хочу, чтобы ничего не мешало виду, — Колин сам расстёгивает свои джинсы. Это приглашение.

Прижав уже его к стене Чарли засовывает руку в трусы и касается члена.  
От этого ощущения язык липнет к нёбу.  
Пальцами левой руки Колин скользит по его ключицам, опускается на грудь и гладит беспорядочно. Пальцами правой руки он притягивает Чарли за волосы к себе и целует влажно, давая ощутить едва заметный вкус.  
Они стонут друг другу в рот, Чарли сбивается с ритма, его сбивает всё, хотя он уже получил разрядку и должно отпустить.  
Не отпускает, как и Колин не отпускает его, продолжая толкаться в кулак. Чарли теряет дыхание в очередной раз и вместо губ целует подставленную шею.

— Ну и погодка, — шепчет Колин. 

У него огромные зрачки и Чарли в них теряет себя.

— Да?  
— Без одежды было бы не так жарко, — Колин облизывает губы, Чарли сжимает головку и сам прижимается ближе. Куда уж ближе?  
— Скоро разденемся, — обещает и кусает за нижнюю губу.

Колин кончает ему в ладонь.  
Чарли так и остаётся стоять, даже руку никуда не убирает. Он вдавливает Колина в стенку и целует ещё раз. Чтобы убедиться. В чём именно? Вариантов очень много.  
Они медленно успокаиваются.

— Потрясающая стенка, — говорит Колин и гладит его по волосам.  
— Невероятная. А как тебе крепость?  
— Штурм удался, — Колин откидывает голову назад, так, что Чарли видит на шее красные следы, их оставил он: — теперь нужно тщательно её исследовать.

Смех сдержать не удаётся, Чарли делится им с Колином. Остановиться очень сложно, но они не пытаются.


	2. Chapter 2

— Хотел бы я читать снаружи, — говорит Чарли себе под нос, когда перелистывает очередную страницу. Понятное дело, что читать снаружи, пока Чарли у Колина — не стоит. Не «нельзя», а именно «не стоит».  
— Гюго наводит на тебя тоску?  
— Гюго наводит тоску на всех, даже не спорь, — он усмехается и чешет подбородок. 

Чарли лежит на диване в одних шортах и словно кот греет спину в солнечном свете. Погода благоволит к чтению и к любованию.  
Колин какое-то время переключает каналы. Звук он выключил заранее.  
Он не выспался и не может весь день ни на чём сосредоточиться, даже в зале упражнения делал кое-как.  
С дикой природы попадает на Скарлетт О’Хару, чьей улыбке нельзя доверять, следом видит жесточайшее приготовление курицы, где нужно засовывать всю ладонь под кожу птицы - так мясо будет ароматнее.  
Есть ему не хочется, спать тоже. Взгляд соскальзывает с телевизора к бледной спине.  
Телевизор тухнет, становится никому ненужным.  
Когда Колин садится рядом, Чарли чуть двигается, даёт ему больше пространства, но от книги не отрывается. Старый потрёпанный экземпляр где-то стоит и у Колина на книжной полке, но Чарли купил новое издание. Чарли любит смотреть на старые вещи, но если уж трогать, если уж листать и вчитываться, то пусть это будет книжка, которую только достали из коробки.  
Пальцами Чарли скользит по строчкам, помогая себе не сбиться лишний раз, сегодня его тоже подводит сосредоточенность, но упорство побеждает.  
Колин читает вместе с ним ровно одно предложение, про произношение Четэм, Чарли в этот момент чуть ведёт головой, из-за левого уха выбирается прядь, и так остаётся.  
Пока Чарли читает, Колин смотрит за тем, как солнце касается кожи, а потом начинает чертить хаотичный путь, от шеи до татуировки, которую заботливо обводит по контуру, Чарли долго и шумно выдыхает, но ничего не говорит. Пальцы его продолжают отслеживать строчки, как будто ничего не происходит.  
Но ничего в самом деле и не происходит, Колин смотрит за игрой света, разглядывает кожу, запоминает, как тень от собственной руки за секунды превращается в настоящего беспомощного гиганта. Сколько раз он проделывает маршрут от шеи до поясницы, считать не приходится. Да и он сбился бы уже разе на третьем.  
К тому моменту, когда появляется у этих поглаживаний хоть какой-то ритм, Колин чувствует себя веселее, чем утром, настолько веселее, что не замечает, как Чарли тяжело дышит, но продолжает молча ждать.  
Надолго его не хватает.

— Хочешь отвлечь — нужно делать это в полную силу, — говорит Чарли.  
— Я не хочу отвлекать, — Колин не отрывается от своего занятия. У него сеанс солнечной ванны и арт-терапии. Ему спокойно и хорошо, хотя ещё минут двадцать назад всё было совсем не так.  
— Но теперь я хочу, — Чарли закрывает книгу.

У него нет закладок и страницы он запоминает, никогда не переворачивает открытую книгу обложкой вверх и не загибает страницы. 

— Хочешь? — спрашивает Колин, он не очень успевает за диалогом, пусть тот только начался.  
— Хочу отвлечься, — Чарли поворачивается на бок, а потом садится, подгибая под себя ноги.  
— Это потому что Гюго навевает на тебя тоску? — Колин гладит его на ноге и думает, что раньше недооценивал солнечный свет.  
— Нет, это из-за того, что ты навеваешь на меня, — Чарли стягивает резинку с волос, те в радости от свободы спадают во все стороны, пушистые и непослушные.

Колин заправляет одну прядь за ухо и смотрит на то, как солнце переливается в волосах Чарли.  
Частичку солнца он видит в его радужке.  
Чарли улыбается и отпихивает книгу подальше, чтобы Колину было удобнее лечь. Чарли не знает, что в ту секунду Колину было бы удобно лежать даже на книге Гюго.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это – было время, когда Четэм произносили как Je t'aime [люблю тебя (франц.)]. (ц)  
> Виктор Гюго "Человек, который смеётся"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> терапевтическая писанина это такое дело, да

Их разделяет стол. Стол и сценарий, в который Колину не позволяет вчитаться отсутствие сосредоточенности. Всё, что он делает в последние дни, кажется пустым и бесполезным.   
Это всё усталость и ничего больше, но даже усталость, неспособная выветриться, жрёт силы быстрее, чем их удаётся накопить.  
Так что Чарли приезжает. Привозит продукты, обещает сделать обед, когда они оба почувствуют, что уже достаточно проголодались.   
Пока что Колин не голодный, а строчки прыгают перед глазами. Прыгают, как бешеные. Он ощущает ужас и думает, что именно это испытывают дислексики.   
Чарли напротив тоже читает.   
Вместо того, чтобы и дальше пытаться бороться со сценарием, Колин смотрит на него. Пальцами левой руки Чарли зарылся в отросшие волосы (а в дом зашёл такой лохматый, словно только-только закончил пробежку и по дороге потерял резинку для волос), а правой поддел страницу и теперь водит по её краю большим пальцем.  
Что он там читает?  
Кажется, в этот раз Хеллера. Пока взгляд Чарли скользит по строчкам, не сбиваясь, его губы растянуты в усмешке. В этот раз её ничто не скрывает, хотя щетина уже стала заметной.   
Да, это интереснее сценария. Любого сценария.Тот, что лежит перед ним, никуда не денется. Колин так и не успел понять, что там происходит.   
Читал бы себе книги, да бросил сниматься в кино. Денег же достаточно, чтобы заниматься всем, что душа пожелает. Душа желает спокойствия, но в этот раз оно не появляется на пороге дома вместе с Чарли.  
Стоило бы сходить, открыть дверь и проверить, может, он не успел впустить ещё одного гостя?  
Он так и продолжает смотреть, проваливается во времени, не пытаясь уговорить себя вернуться к чтению. Чарли — живой, загорелый и удивительно молчаливый, намного интереснее, чем черные буквы на белых листах.  
Чарли заставляет его дёрнуться. Прикосновение к колену — последнее, чего ожидает Колин. Лицо у Чарли при этом не меняется, он как раз переворачивает страницу и продолжает чтение.  
Сначала упирается в коленную чашечку пальцами, а потом и пяткой, устраивается поудобнее. На нём белые носки (для папарацци — белые, а Колин знает, что стоит задрать спортивки и станет видно Патрика) в этот день. Колин просовывает руку под стол и хватается за стопу, проводит с нажимом большим пальцем по всей подошве, а Чарли никак не это не откликается. Щекотно ему в другом месте, и место это не ноги.

— Тебе интересно? — спрашивает Колин.  
— Что?  
— Перечитывать книги, — он залезает пальцами под резинку носка и гладит кожу. Прощупывает оставшийся на ней узор, тот на ощупь как прутья у забора.  
— Иногда... — Чарли отрывается от книги и смотрит ему в глаза.

У него довольное лицо. 

— Что-то воспринимается иначе из раза в раз. Замечаешь новые детали.

Между ними всё ещё стол, а Колину хочется усадить Чарли к себе на колени и послушать, что ещё он может сказать. Отвлечь его от чтения окончательно и бесповоротно. Может, прошептать ему в ухо что-то вроде: _побудь моим, пока мы вдвоём, моим, моим, и больше ничьим_. А Чарли рассмеётся ему в ухо, погладит по плечам и ответит: _только пока мы вдвоём_ _?_  
Колин тогда точно забудет, о чём попросил, потому что опять будет смотреть в эти глаза...  
Чарли толкает его ногой, выводит из задумчивости. Да, пожалуй, с перечитыванием книг и пересматриванием фильмов Колин его понимает.

— Или ты всё с первого раза видишь? Всю картину и все её детали? — поддевает Чарли.

В ответ Колин тянет его за ногу, Чарли ойкает и сползает со стула ниже.

— Так ты никогда сценарий даже до середины не дочитаешь, — Чарли накрывает всё ещё раскрытую книгу ладонями. Ну, уже успел запомнить страницу?  
— А ведь его придётся перечитывать.  
— Если ты будешь играть.  
— Если я буду играть, — соглашается Колин.

Чарли слишком далеко и слишком близко. Если его вид не вселяет в Колина хоть немного спокойствия, то тогда он не знает, как ещё описать испытываемые чувства.   
Изогнутая бровь Чарли намекает на вопрос. Или даже на несколько.  
Колин думает, что можно посадить Чарли на этот стол, а не на свои колени. Так будет даже лучше.   
Судя по улыбке Чарли, чего-то подобного он и ждёт.


	4. Chapter 4

Из воспоминаний это выветривается быстро, но тело не забывает. Колин пялится в потолок уже полчаса, если не больше, и отказывается воспринимать реальность, в которой к нему вернулась бессонница. Даже если лишь на одну ночь.  
Чарли рядом слишком удобно обнимает подушку (потому что уже привык к ней, потому что устал за день, потому что у него нет проблем со сном), Колин щурится, чтобы разглядеть его как следует. От плохо зашторенного — его вина — окна в спальню попадает достаточно света, чтобы увидеть, как у Чарли смешно выглядят губы от контакта с подушкой. Он спит без футболки, а одеяло сползло достаточно для того, чтобы открыть татуировку. От тёмного пятна (совсем неразборчивого посреди ночи) Колин взглядом перемещается к плечу, там ещё виднеется отметина от зубов. Нечего было разрешать так себя вести, хотя Чарли остался доволен.  
Вертеться бесполезно, он это знает. Приходится встать с кровати и свалить подальше, чтобы пристальным вниманием и (очень тяжёлыми, полными недовольства) вздохами не разбудить Чарли.  
За следующие несколько часов он успевает измотать себя на беговой дорожке, принять ванну, послушать успокаивающий подкаст (который далёк от успокаивающего: диктор постоянно делает ударения не в тех местах и даже не замечает этого), выйти на улицу и заскучать без собаки в доме.  
Рассвет только начинается, Колин полулёжа наблюдает его с дивана. Старается не менять позу, пальцы переплетены на животе, дыхание ровное и глубокое. Солнце неустанно ползёт вверх, а сон так и не желает появляться, не хочет награждать своим присутствием.  
Пара минут борьбы с самим собой, ещё несколько минут ожидания и на диване (на подносе, куда без него) стоит кружка с чаем. Несколько ленивых глотков не дают результата, ждать его так быстро бесполезно, но куда деться от привычки хотеть получить всё мгновенно? Это что-то из детства...  
В тот момент, когда солнце начинает его слепить, Колин закрывает глаза и слушает тишину. Появление рядом Чарли не становится для него сюрпризом — город ещё не успел толком проснуться, да и в доме ничего не шумит, а последние тикающие часы Колин отдал одному из друзей, который от подобного звука не раздражался.  
Аккуратное прикосновение к вискам, пальцы Чарли ложатся ему на подбородок и надавливают, заставляя запрокинуть голову назад.

— Странно просыпаться без тебя рядом, — говорит и смотрит в глаза. Он растрёпанный и очевидно невыспавшийся (ещё есть шанс вернуться в кровать и добрать необходимые часы, Колин ему для этого не нужен).  
— Спал бы и дальше, — улыбается Колин. Ему тепло от солнца и от Чарли. От Чарли тепло определённо приятнее, пусть оно и точечное.  
— Я и спал, — Чарли наклоняется и целует его в нос, а потом в губы. Судя по привкусу зубной пасты у него на языке, спать он больше не собирается. Колин расцепляет пальцы и гладит Чарли по волосам (спасибо, что не нацепил резинку), пока пытается не засмеяться в поцелуй. С такого ракурса его в жизни, кажется, не целовали. — Потом проснулся, понял, что рядом слишком тихо. И слишком рано для такого.  
— Не мог заснуть, — на пальцы Колин уже накручивает прядь светлых волос.  
— Встречать рассвет не обязательно из дома, — Чарли гладит его по щеке, обходит диван и садится рядом. Тянется через Колина, чтобы сделать глоток чая. Морщится, ему не нравится травяной чай, никакие успокоительные свойства не заставят Чарли полюбить такое. — А ещё не обязательно одному, и совсем не обязательно с этим чаем, серьёзно.  
— Я могу сделать тебе другой, — уже собирается встать, но Чарли кладёт ему ладонь на грудь и придавливает обратно к дивану одним уверенным движением.  
— Лежи и расслабляйся, только не ослепни, — ладонь мгновенно накрывает глаза Колина и остаётся там на несколько мгновений. Когда Чарли отодвигает её (но не убивает до конца), Колин смотрит на него прищурившись. — Хочешь что-нибудь рассказать?  
— Сказку про солнце и луну?  
— Нет, я знаю одну, там было двое влюблённых, но их разлучили. Они больше никогда друг друга не видели, — с этими словами Чарли снова закрывает ему глаза. — Слишком тоскливо для такого утра.

Колин тоже знает эту сказку, или скорее легенду, но она никогда не казалась ему именно тоскливой, до этого момента. 

— У человека, который не спал всю ночь, знаешь ли, не так много мыслей в голове, — отвечает тихо, накрывает пальцами запястье Чарли и тянет его ниже, пока под губами не оказывается сухая ладонь. Колин целует линию жизни несколько раз.  
— Что тебя тревожит? — прямо спрашивает Чарли. У него на щеке след от подушки и Колин думает, что даже такой узор выглядит красиво, пусть он и недолговечный.  
— Скажу, когда разберусь, — а в голове стучит «ты, ты, ты» и финальным аккордом «мы». Но вслух это говорить в таком состоянии не лучшая идея. 

Чарли ничего не отвечает (что на такое ответить?) гладит его по щетине неторопливо. Успокаивает. 

— Пойдём обратно.  
— Мне не хочется, — ему на самом деле без разницы, где лежать вот _таким_. И всё ещё не хочется мешать Чарли.  
— Пойдём обратно, я знаю самую успокоительную сказку, — Чарли не отстаёт, задирает его футболку и щекочет бок.  
— Это та сказка, про которую я думаю? — в груди горит что-то от того, как мягко Чарли на него смотрит.  
— Узнаешь наверняка в кровати, — Чарли усмехается, довольный произведённым эффектом. — Если не заснёшь, беру всю ответственность на себя.

Уговаривает поцелуем, долгим, но на удивление успокаивающим, хотя спокойствие — последнее, о чём можно думать, когда Чарли его целует.  
Когда они оказываются в постели, Чарли действительно рассказывает сказку. И ещё три. Где-то на начале четвёртой, которую Чарли шепчет Колину в плечо (усталость немилосердно захватывает его обратно), Колин чувствует, что начинает засыпать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> как же я заебалась жить эту жизнь, спасибо, что хоть в фичках можно устроить комфорт 
> 
> п.с. спасибо панде за вдохновение


	5. Chapter 5

— Стой, — в сток утекают остатки пены для бритья. Колин смотрит на них несколько секунд, а потом на Чарли. Зеркало даёт разглядеть ленивую позу, возможно, он стоит тут уже достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть, как Колин бреется.  
— Что? — руки теперь мокрые до самых локтей. Он выключает воду, чтобы не шумела и не отвлекала. Вытирает пальцами лицо, хотя полотенце лежит рядом.  
— Ты сам-то заметил, как у тебя волосы отросли? — Чарли оставляет дверь открытой и подходит ближе, Колин не поворачивается. Ему нравится говорить вот так, тем более что Чарли отлично видно.

Заметил ли он? Наверное нет, или для него это не так важно. Неважно совсем. Да и волосы ещё недостаточно длинные, чтобы начать мешать. Уж он-то знает наверняка.  
После полотенца те ещё немного влажные, лежат в беспорядке. На улицу всё равно надевать кепку, если он туда пойдёт. Судя по взгляду Чарли, если действительно пойдёт, то не так скоро.  
Чарли уже рядом и гладит его по пояснице, над полотенцем. Продолжает смотреть из-за плеча.  
Вот кому бы не помешало побриться хоть немного (волосы не трогать, особенно, если они в косом пучке), в пору играть хиппаря, а не того разбитого собственными поступками и жизнью полицейского.

— Пора стричься? — спрашивает и зачесывает несколько прядей назад, чтобы не мешали обзору.  
— Нет-нет, — Чарли чуть смеётся и утыкается ему губами в плечо, заглушая себя. Борода щекочет кожу едва заметно. — Или да. Как тебе хочется?  
— А тебе?  
— Так, — Чарли ведёт ладонь вверх, по позвоночнику, массирует шею (слишком недолго), чтобы зарыться в волосы на затылке. — Так идеально, — целует в плечо, заставляя немного откинуть голову, чтобы прикоснуться губами к побритой щеке.  
— Да? — возможно, у него срывается голос от позы, возможно, от ситуации, возможно, из-за того, как у Чарли темнеет взгляд и он этого не скрывает. 

Полотенце оказывается на полу. Чарли гладит его правой рукой по бедру, дразнит, прижимается ближе. 

— Ты не торопишься?  
— Как-то поздно спрашиваешь, — Колин кладёт свою руку поверх его и ведёт к члену. Ждать не хочется.  
— Мне жаль, — Чарли играючи кусает его в плечо и обхватывает член крепче, но двигается лениво. Действительно, раз уже торопиться некуда. 

Массаж головы одновременно с дрочкой, и губы Чарли, и весь Чарли рядом — мозг отключается мгновенно. Остаётся только дышать сбито и стараться следить за их отражением, точнее, только за Чарли. Чарли смотрит то в зеркало, то заглядывает Колину через плечо — ему явно нравится вид того, как их пальцы лежат друг на друге.  
Он трётся задницей о стояк и жалеет, что Чарли слишком одет.  
Если раньше в ванной комнате было чем дышать, то теперь довольно быстро воздух с трудом проникает в лёгкие, с неохотой даже. Похоже, что у Чарли такая же проблема.  
В какой-то момент фокус сбивается. Зубы касаются плеча, не вонзаются в кожу, скользят по ней, всё ещё дразня. Рука Колина опускается, даёт Чарли сделать всё самостоятельно.  
Оказывается, левым кулаком он упираются в край раковины, но даже не заметил этого.  
Чарли сжимает пальцы в волосах чуть сильнее, ещё не до боли, но ощутимо, ни с чем не спутать и Колин кончает ему в кулак. 

— Всё ещё не торопишься? — Чарли целует его в плечо, в шею, отпускает волосы, гладит пряди и вжимается в них губами, пряча лицо.  
— Пожалуй, я схожу в душ ещё один раз.  
— Да? — взгляд из-за плеча становится даже хитрее.

Колин поворачивается, целует в губы, стараясь не рассмеяться непонятно от чего. Чарли отвечает задумчиво.

— И ты пойдёшь со мной, — обхватывает его стояк через ткань штанов: — потому что тебе-то точно некуда торопиться.

Чарли смывает сперму с руки, пока Колин настраивает нужную температуру воды (да, он это выучил довольно быстро):

— Как вовремя я сюда зашёл.

Колин думает, да, вовремя. Куда именно «сюда» он уточняет только у себя в мыслях.


End file.
